


Happiness Is All That Matters

by jessi_08



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Happiness wasn't something Kate sought out, she was just lucky that it fell into her lap.





	Happiness Is All That Matters

Kate looked up as Leonard walked into her office. He sat down, putting a salad in front of her and a burger in front of himself.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “What if I wanted a burger and fries?” she asked, stealing a fry from his side. 

He chuckled and switched their orders. “I’m fine with a salad,” Leonard said, leaning back in the chair. 

Kate let him stew for a few minutes, knowing he was mulling something over in his head. He finally looked up at her and offered a small smirk.

“Are you happy?” he asked and Kate looked up at him. She regarded him suspiciously for a moment before nodding slowly. His smirk grew before stealing a fry back. “So tell me about her.” 

“Her name is Anya.” Kate smiled slightly and Leonard smiled back at her. Kate usually never smiled but right now talking about Anya, Leonard wasn’t sure she would ever stop smiling.

x-x-x

Kate dropped her bag on the desk before her attention was drawn by the sound of music flowing from the kitchen.  Creeping quietly into the room, she stopped as she saw Anya dancing around the kitchen, completely lost in the music. On the stove, an unrecognizable lump of… something, was charred in the pan, sadly forgotten. 

Kate shrugged Thai sounded good for dinner anyway. She quietly ordered delivery as watched Anya dance for a few minutes before the woman noticed her and froze, turning beet red. Kate smiled and walked over to her, pulling her into a kiss. Anya wrapped her arms around Kate’s neck, keeping Kate against her. 

“How was work?” Anya asked and Kate shrugged.

“It was work.” She kissed Anya’s neck. “The boys found out about us today.”

“Oh?” Anya asked, slightly worried the woman was going to be upset over it. “... And how did that go?” 

“Well actually. Leonard ended up bringing me lunch and asking about you.”

“You told him all good things, right?” Anya smirked and Kate grinned kissing her.

“You’ll find out one day.” Anya laughed and kissed her again. 

“So he’s ok?” 

Kate nodded.

“Are you?” 

Kate was quiet for a moment. Sure, she had liked the man once upon a time, but then he’d turned her down. They were still friends and yeah, maybe there was something still there for him. All of which she had told Anya about, wanting to be upfront with her. 

Kate smiled softly before kissing Anya. “Yeah,” she said, pulling back and cupping Anya’s cheek, “I’m ok.” 

“Good, I’m glad.” Anya turned back to the stove and the blackened meal in the pan. “I think I burnt dinner.”

“I already ordered Thai.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, kinda dipping my toes in the water to figure out if I enjoy writing this fandom... I do... so more fics will come sooner or later!


End file.
